


True mate or true pain on my...

by Loveless00



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F, Once Upon a Time (TV) References, Swan-Mills Family, SwanQueen Fanfiction Facebook Group, Vampires, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-30 20:59:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveless00/pseuds/Loveless00
Summary: In New York there is well known pack called the RedSwans. Emma is there soon to be alpha has been having the council and her parents breathing down her neck about accepting a vampires treaty for arranged marriage. She is dragged to meet the royal vampire family and when she lays eyes on her princess she feels her inner wolf scream mate. She begins to think maybe this could work out. When the beautiful olive skin, dark hair goddess begin to opens her mouth.“Oh  mother, what is the awful smell. It smells like wet dog.” Emma face falls hearing that. Well crap maybe this is going to suck as much as she thought





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the wonderful swan queen Facebook group to convince me to write this. I haven’t written a story in a long time. I’m sure there will be errors and I will try to correct them a long the way. Tell me if I should keep going :)  
> Also these character do not belong to me I just want swan queen to happen that’s all :)

August Booth has been a loyal pack member to the RedSwan since he was a child. Him and his father were almost murdered by hunters, if it were not for their savior the great alpha Leopold he would not be standing here today. He swore his loyalty upon the RedSwan pack that day. He worked his hardest to get to the position he is in now. When Leopold passed away Snow was the next in line to control the pack. Then she had the thorn in his side Emma Swan the next line of being Alpha. 

He did love her dearly but she always made his job harder than it is when he is in battle. He walks down the hallway toward her room knowing he will have to use all his strength today to drag her out of bed. For once he agrees with her temper tantrum. Today she would be meeting her future bride a vampire. He wishes it did not come to this but many of their enemies have gotten stronger they have no choice but to join forces with the vampires. 

He stops at the black oak door with designs of red roses around it. He knocks on the door waiting for an answer he gets nothing in return. He knocks louder and still dead silence. 

“Princess Emma if you do not answer my knock one more time. I will barge in to drag you out of bed.” He growled then knocked one more time still nothing 

“Okay if that’s how you want to be.” He mumbles and slams the door open. He walks in and sees she’s not in her bed. He slowly walks further into room getting ready for anything. He senses something about to hit the back of his head. He grabs a rock before it could hit him. He turns around to where the rock came from there was nothing there. 

“Emma we do not have time for this. Your guest will be arriving any minute you must get ready.” He growled slowly walking towards the side of the bed he feels his legs get kicked under him. He slammed his back on to the floor letting gush of air come out from him. When he opens his eyes he looks into hazel eyes staring at him.

“Didn’t think you would fall for such a simple plan.” Emma smirks looking down at him. He smirks back at her, her face falls knowing something is about to happen. Before she could even move he grabs her legs from under her and has her fall on top of him. She groaned when she landed on him his body felt like a pile of bricks. 

“I smelled Ruby as soon as I was in the room” he pushed her off of him and grabbed under the bed dragging Ruby, Emma’s best friend and soon to be beta out from under there. She smiled at him sheeplishy. 

“Now before you get mad. I did come here to wake her not that long ago and she order me to help her prank you.” Ruby pouted. 

“Traitor!” Emma growled at her Ruby stuck her tongue out at her. They both giggled at each other. August rubs his head knowing one of his headaches is going to kick in if he has to deal with them any longer. He stands up quickly and drags them both up with him. 

“Ruby, I will deal with you later.” He glares at her she bows her head down knowing he was actually angry and it was best to stay quiet. Then he turns his glare at Emma and she gives him a defiant look right back.

“Don’t you dare punish her Booth. She was just doing as I told her.” Emma snapped

“Emma, you both are twenty years old. These games need to end. She is your beta she needs to know that there are points when she needs to put her foot down with you.” He sighed 

Emma put her head down. She just wanted to enjoy the last few moments before her life turns upside down. She won’t be able to do these thing anymore once she is married to a fucking vampire. She still couldn’t believe her mother and father were making her do this. They always talked about finding a true mate and here they are forcing her into this situation. She felt a hand on her head when she looks up she sees August giving her a sad smile.

“I’m sorry you are being forced into this Emma but remember you are doing this for the pack. You heard what happened in Texas they almost got completely taken over by demons. If it were not for their alliance with the witches and vampires they would of been gone.” He whispered 

Emma and Ruby both shuttered yes they heard stories and even some of their own pack members had to go to help. This what ultimately made her parents decide they need to have a treaty with the vampires. Her mother has always been a peaceful person but even when it came down to dealing with the queen vampire of New York Cora Mills her mother looked ready to tear anyone’s head off. 

“Well I guess this bad time to tell you we had Neal put your watch an hour behind” Emma smiled at August. Emma grabbed Ruby’s hand and ran out through the door. 

“EMMA SWAN!!!” August shouted 

Emma was about to wolf speed out of there until she felt a strong pressure around the hallway she turned around to see her mother looking with rage clearly all over her face. Her mother sped up to her and grabbed her by the ear. Emma winced and tried to push her mothers hand away. 

“Ouch! Come on on mom that really hurts.” Emma whined 

“Damn it Emma! I told you I do not have time for your games today. Look at you! You aren’t remotely close to being ready. You are wearing your red leather jacket and jeans for goodness sakes” Snow bellowed Ruby snickered finding the whole thing hilarious till Snow turned to her with same look. 

“Ruby Lucas do not think you are not in trouble either. Your grandmother has been looking for you everywhere. She needs your help. Go to the kitchen now.” Snow commanded. Snow is normally a very patient person but when it comes to her daughter and her best friend they both drive her up the wall. 

“Yes ma’am” Ruby ran out of there to let Emma deal with the mess that she created. Ruby did not need granny being mad at her that would make her life hell.

As Snow watched ruby run off she turned to look at her daughter. Her daughter always look more like her father with her hazel eyes and wavy blonde hair. But when she looks ready to fight she did look a lot like her. She wasn’t quit sure if that was a good thing or not. She let go of Emma’s ear and watched her daughter straighten herself up and rub her ear. 

“Come on mom I’m trying to have some fun before the blood suckers get here.” Emma smiles trying to lighten the situation. That was probably a bad idea since her mom looked like a vein was popping out of her head. 

“Emma! I have taught you better than to a be prejudiced even towards vampires. We are trying to create peace with each other not start another war. I do not want to hear you speak like that again Emma. Is this understood.” Snow said she loves her daughter dearly but sometimes she feels like she is to strong headed for her own good. 

“Yes mother.” Emma rolled her eyes. She just wanted to be out today running around or even training anything else other than dealing with this bull shit. 

She hears her mothers phone rings. Her mother took one look at her phone and pinched her nose. She takes a deep breath and answers the phone. 

“Hello Cora we are just about ready for you. How close are you?” Snow asked. Emma used her wolf hearing to hear what Cora was saying

“Dearie we are around the corner. I hope you have something better to eat than that awful soup you had last time. The taste was very hard to get out of my mouth.” Cora sighed 

Emma remembered the day she visited the first time Emma was on mission so she didn’t have the chance to meet them. When she came back from the missions. Granny kept complaining about the queen of all bitches didn’t know good food even if it was pushed in her face. Granny for the past couple of weeks has been trying to perfect different recipes even using blood fusion meats to make sure this time around she can make Cora choke on her own words or the food which ever happened first. 

“Everything is ready for you once you arrived I will tell the guards to make sure to let you all through.” Snow said trying her best to keep out any type of attitude out of her voice 

“Good. Ta ta for now dearie see you soon.” Cora hanged up. Truly no one could get under Snows skin like Cora did 

“Damn it!” Snow yelled she closed her eyes and started counting from ten backwards to settle herself down. When she opened her eyes she was looking at her daughters amused face. 

“Don’t think I am done talking to you about your attitude young lady. We must start heading down stairs at once.” Snow said Emma looked ready to protest. They heard a cough and turned around to see Emma’s farther and August standing behind them. 

“My apologize, my queen it seems I timed everything wrong.” August apologized. Snow waved it off. 

“No it’s not your fault the only reason I came up is because Neal told me what Emma told him to do. Thank you for dealing with Emma’s antics August we truly appreciate you.” She smiled at him. 

“Well maybe I wouldn’t be doing said antics if I wasn’t forced to be around blood-“ before Emma could finish her sentence she heard her her father chuckle earning a glare from his wife. He walked towards them once he was close to his wife, he put his hand on her cheek and rubbed it softly with his thumb. 

“My dear wife if you keep glaring like that your face will permanently stay like that. Now why don’t we start heading downstairs before our guest arrive and try to collect ourselves on the way.” He smiled at her. Truly the only person to ever calm down Snow would be her mate. 

“I truly am so lucky to have you darling.” She kissed him on the lips feeling that same electricity as they had twenty two years ago.  
Emma tried to slowly walk away but she felt a tug on her jacket she saw it was her fathers hand holding onto her sleeve. 

“Nice try pup. But you are coming down with us. Even if I have to carry you down there.” He chuckled. 

Emma knew it was pointless to try to outrun all of them. Every wolf has certain different powers that made them unique and stronger in their own way. August was stronger than compared to other wolves. It takes a lot more to make him bleed. Emma’s father David is faster than any other wolf and he can move things with his mind. Which was a true rare power for wolves. Her mother is already just a very strong alpha but she is able to release her power in the air so her opponent will feel like they are paralyzed and she is able to feels other emotions. Emma’s powers are still growing she is true lie detector and she is able to increase her strength during a battle but she has to be careful with it or her body could slowly break during the fight. 

“Let’s get this over with.” Emma grunted they all walked down the hallway and towards the stairs. 

They lived in a mansion her mother would of preferred living in cozy little home with white picked fence. But as a pack leader she must have a big house for any extra guest that may arrive and also for training purposes. As they were all walking down her mother and father were going through a list of things that have been done for the visitors. She just preferred to stay zoned out. She still couldn’t believe this has become her life meeting a bunch of vampires to discuss her marriage to one of them. As they were getting closer to the entrance Emma caught a whiff of a wonderful smell it smelt like cinnamon and apples mixed together. She rushed ahead of her parents and ran down stairs. There by the entrance stood a a beautiful goddess with olive skin and dark long hair. Her inner wolf kept screaming mate. She begins to think maybe this could work out. The goddess turned her way and looked at her she couldn’t help but smile. She begins to open her mouth and Emma could not wait to hear this goddess voice. 

“Oh mother, what is that awful smell. It smells like wet dog.” She scrunched her face and glares at Emma 

Well crap maybe this going to suck as much as she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy. I just wanted to post something as soon as possible the next one will be one of hell of ride :)

“Regina where is your manners.”the older read head said with a neutral face but you could barely see her lip twitch as if trying to fight off a smile

“I’m sorry mother. My apologize to the queen and king but I guess I’m just not use to that... interesting smell” the goddess named Regina smirked. 

God she is truly a beautiful angel. Emma thought she was feeling the temptation run and kiss her. Then she she shook her head no how could she think of this about a vampire and not any ordinary vampire but the princess of New York. She has heard stories about her she is on the vampire council as well. To be in that council you would have to be at least two hundred years old and have such a strength it could take hundreds of creatures to take them down. Which brought a better question to Emma how old is Regina. Emma kept feeling her wolf fighting her mental barriers trying to get Emma’s attention. 

‘Mate I want mate’ Emma’s inner wolf was shouting at her. Emma has not had to control her wolf since she was a child. She growled loudly making it known to her wolf she is not happy with this distraction. Growling was probably not the best idea to do during a tense situation like this because she felt her mother get closer to her and pinch her side. 

“Calm yourself Emma you have heard worse from others. You are not a child anymore.” Snow whispered fiercely. Snow was begging to think maybe this situation was going to be a lot harder than she predicted if her daughter could not control herself and her wolf. She felt them having battle of will between each other. 

She need to change that atmosphere and quickly she was sensing Cora’s anger rising at Emma’s growl. “Excuse my manners Cora. Let me introduce you to my daughter Emma Swan. She was unfortunately not here for our first meeting since she was on a mission.” Snow gave Emma a little push forward since she wasn’t moving. That seemed to shake Emma out of her musings. 

Emma walked toward Cora and bowed. “It is pleasure to meet you all.” She knew of Cora and her husband Henry. They are suppose to be polar opposite of each other while he has been known as a king with a golden heart. Cora has been known to take off someone head for looking at her wrong.

“The pleasure is mine dearie.” The way Cora said that made chills go up Emma’s spine. She slowly picked up her head not feeling as if she could trust Cora not to sink her teeth into her. 

Emma turned to look at Regina and she couldn’t help but feel like she was having a rush of adrenaline just by looking at her. Emma made a small smile at her and Regina just a sneer back in return. ‘Kiss mate, kiss mate, Kiss mate’ Emma’s wolf kept chanting. As much as Emma wish she could she had her suspicions that she would end up with bloody nose if she tried.

“Good afternoon Princess Regina. It is truly a pleasure to meet you. You look as radiant as when the moonlight shines upon a river.” Emma internally cringed what in the hell type of compliment was that. She is typically so smooth with the ladies but with her she is acting like a wanna be poetic idiot. Then she feels her wolf snicker that’s when it clicks to her that her wolf is trying to speak for her. God this going to be a long day Emma thought. 

Regina raised an eyebrow at her. She choose to ignore Emma and turned to look at Snow and David. “May we go somewhere to sit and talk there are many things we must go over.” Regina was all business she did not want have to be here any longer than she needed to. She looked at her father to see him observing everyone. 

Henry, Reginas father stayed silent proceeded to assets everyone before he speaks out. He could see the young blonde seemed hypnotized by his daughter. Hopefully, she will be able to pull down the walls of his daughter like he has done with his Cora. Speaking of Cora he looks at his wife and sees her eyes are twinkling she is enjoying being able  
to make the wolf queen squirm. He can’t help but silently chuckle at his wife’s antics. 

Snow turned to see King Henry looking as if he was holding his laughter. Snow tried her best this morning to make sure everything would go perfectly this afternoon and so far it’s turned into a disaster. At least Granny food will ease some of the tension. Snow just wanted to get everyone in the dining room and hopefully that will go smoothly.

“Please follow me to our dining room. I believe are food should be ready. Gra- Widow Lucas has everything prepared to your liking.” Snow forced a smile on to her face there is something about Cora that always gets on her nerves. 

“Oh I hope it is not that same cook again that made that awful soup again. Truly I believe I became ill from it.” Cora twitched her nose at the thought of the soup. Truthfully, the soup was amazing but Cora just loved seeing Snow squirm.

“Sorry we aren’t savages and prefer to have normal food.” Emma mumbled once the words came out of her mouth she instantly regretted it and hoped no one heard that. But the chances of that being true with a house full of wolves and vampires is slim to none. She picked her head up to see everyone glaring at her. 

“Watch how you speak to my mother you mu-“ before Regina could finish speaking Cora raised her hand as if to silence her. She obeyed but still gave a look to Emma that if she had the power to kill with her eyes Emma would be dead. 

“Oh you are amusing one dearie. I see it will be fun dealing with you.” Cora smirked 

Emma felt someone try to enter her mental barriers knowing it was her mother most likely to chastised her she blocked it out. Emma has always had problem of opening her mouth before thinking it has always lead her to trouble. This time she knew she is going to far. But a vampire killed her grandfather and was part of their council how could her mother forgive them. 

“I apologize that was ill manner for me to say. I mean no disrespect.” Emma meant every word she said before but she rather try to not make this dinner as awkward as it’s going to be. 

Snow turning her back on everyone “Please let’s keep walking. We wouldn’t want our food to get cold.” Snow walked quickly and everyone followed her. She sensed someone trying to enter her daughters mind. Which tell her one of her guest has the power to enter other minds. But which one of them does is the true question. 

Everyone followed her and what everyone was thinking was this is going to be one hell of dinner


End file.
